1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink cartridge, and particularly to a simplified refilling assembly of DURABrite ink cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional refilling assembly of an ink cartridge usually comprises a bottle mounted with a refilling needle; the ink bottle can be squeezed for refilling ink.
Another conventional refilling assembly usually comprises a refilling cylinder, which is filled up with ink; one end of the refilling cylinder is plugged into the refilling hole of an ink cartridge; then, the refilling cylinder is pulled to provide a vacuum effect so as to refill ink.
In Epson's products, it includes separate ink cartridges, called DURABrite ink cartridge; in order to save a consummer from two times of refilling an ink cartridge, the ink cartridge is partitioned into two ink chambers, which are connected, in communication, with a capillary tube; according to such a conventional method, ink can only be refilled into an ink chamber underneath; the refilling operation is done by means of a vacuum effect; in that case, the loop circuit of the ink chamber are filled which air bubbles; then, the loop circuit of the ink cartridge will have a bubble blockage to cause the ink unable to flow through the ink outlet smoothly, and then the printer would fail to print.